kdvfandomcom-20200213-history
Scharlachroter Kreuzzug
Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug ist eine Splittergruppe des Ordens der Silberhand. Als erfolgreichste der vielen Splittergruppen nach dem dritten Krieg, festigte sich der religiöse scharlachrote Orden einige Bastionen in den Pestländern des einstigen Lordearons und machte es sich zur Aufgabe, alles Untote aus ihrer Heimat zu vertreiben. Die radikalen Methoden des Kreuzzuges richten sich sowohl gegen die Untoten der Geißel, als auch gegen die der Verlassenen und involvieren somit auch deren Verbündete, die Rassen der Horde. Der Kreuzzug stellt die letzte Hierarchie des Reiches nach der Zerstörung durch die Geißel dar. Allgemeine Informationen thumb|155px|Das Scharlachrote Wappen Mitgliederzahl: 12.000 - 14.000 Primäre Anführer: Großkreuzzügler Saidan Dathoran, Hochlord Alexandors Mograine (ehemals), Hochlord Taelan Fordring, Hochgeneral Abbendis (ehemals), Generalin Abbendis (Tochter und Nachfolgerin des Hochgenerals), Großinquisitor Isillien (ehemals) Sekundäre Anführer: Hochkommandant Galvar Pureblood, Kommandant Renault Mograine (ehemals), Kommandant Jordan, Kommandantin Marjhan, Hochinquisitorin Sally Weißsträhne, Hochinquisitor Valroth, Kreuzzüglerlord Valdelmar Hauptstadt: Tyrs Hand Andere Operationsbasen: Herdweiler in den westlichen Pestländern, das Scharlachrotes Kloster in Tirisfal, die Scharlachrote Bastion in Stratholme Zugehörigkeit: Allianz von Lordearon (ehemals), Östliche Allianz, Unabhängig (später) Mitgliedervölker: Menschen, Zwerge, Hochelfen Gesinnung: Rechtschaffend böse Geschichte des Kreuzzuges Gründungsgeschichte Nach dem Fall von Uther Lichtbringer durch die Hände von Arthas Menethil, zerfiel der Orden der Silberhand in viele Splittergruppen, die teils in Kooperation, teils eigenständig Widerstand gegen die Geißel leistete. Unter all den Widerstandsgruppen fanden sich Hochgeneral Abbendis, der Vater der jüngeren, momentanen Hochgeneralin Abbendis und der rechtschaffene Priester des Lichts, Isillien zusammen und wanderten ziellos durch die Ruinen Lordearons. Sie vernichteten jedes untote Leben, was sich ihnen entgegenstellte und sammelten bald viele Lichtgläubige auf. Sie setzten sich das Ziel, die Untoten aus ihrer Heimat zu vertreiben und zogen so weiterhin durch das Land. Bald schon schlossen sich ihnen viele wichtige Persönlichkeiten aus dem ehemaligen Lordearon an. Mit den mächtigen Paladinen Saidan Dathoran und Kommandant Alexandros Mograine folgten Taelan Fordring, Herr von Herdweiler und Sohn des geachteten, Tirion Fordring und Mograines zweiter Sohn Renault. Mit Fordrings Unterstützung besaßen die Heimatlosen eine eigene Basis in Herdweiler und konnten so ein wichtiger Machtfaktor der Menschen in Lordearon werden. Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug war gegründet. Aufstieg des Kreuzzuges thumb|250px|Hochlord Alexandros Mograine, der Aschebringer Mit einer Basis inmitten der Pestländer konnten die Scharlachroten ihre Macht festigen. Durch einen gerenigten dunklen Kristall, den Alexandros Mograine im zweiten Krieg nach der Schlacht am Schwarzfels bei der Leiche eines orcischen Hexenmeisters fand, konnte der Kreuzzug eine magische Waffe schmieden, in der die Macht des Lichts enthalten war. Der Magier, der die Waffe schmiedete wurde daraufhin getötet, damit das Geheimnis der Waffe nicht weitergegeben werden kann. Der Finder des Kristalls trug die Waffe und so übernahm Kommandant Alexandros Mograine den Titel des scharlachroten Hochlords und wurde zum Aschenbringers. Es wurde letztendlich beschlossen, geschlossen in den Osten der Pestländer zu marschieren, um die Geißel dort zu schwächen, wo sie am stärksten war: In der Geißelhauptstadt Stratholme. Nachdem Isillien und Taelan Fordring mit der Verteidigung der Stadt Herdweiler betraut wurden, brachen die anderen Streitkräfte der Armee auf und erreichten die Allianzstadt Tyrs Hand. Die Stadt schloss sich dem Kreuzzug an und wurde zur Hauptstadt der Scharlachroten. Hochgeneral Abbendis baute die eroberte Stadt aus und verstärkte seine Truppen. Nachdem auch Tyrs Hand eine beachtliche Streitmacht ausgebaut hatte, zog eine Einheit der Scharlachroten nach Stratholme. Unter dem Kommando von Saidan Dathoran und Alexandros Mograine stürmen die scharlachroten Krieger und Paladine die Stadt und schaffen es sogar, die alte Kathedrale der Stadt zu erobern. Mit dieser neuen Basis innerhalb der Geißelhochburg konnten die Scharlachroten ihre Angriffe auf Baron Rivendare und die umliegenden Basen verstärken. Zur selben Zeit begann General Abbendis in Tyrs Hand mit dem Bau einer großen Flotte. Er setzte den Großadmiral Barean Westwind an die Spitze seiner Flotte und baute seine Armee weiter auf. Bald schon war die Lage der Scharlachroten stabil und sie konnten das Kloster von Tirisfal in Anspruch nehmen. Die Mitgliederzahl des Kreuzzuges wuchs stetig an und die Scharlachroten waren auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Zeit. Zu dieser Zeit brach auch die erste Flotte des Kreuzzuges nach Nordend auf, um den Frostthron zu vernichten. Unter den Kommandos von Großadmiral Barean Westwind und Captain General Orman von Stromgarde erreichte die Flotte die eisigen Küsten Nordends. Sie drangen bis zur Eiskrone vor, scheiterten jedoch scheinbar beim Angriff auf die Bastion der Geißel. Die fehlgeschlagene Offensive war ein Rückschlag, entmutige die Scharlachroten jedoch nicht zu stark, um sie am Fortführen ihre Kampfes zu hindern. Der Bürgerkrieg und die Folgen Nachdem Arthas von Sylvanas Windrunner verraten und die Gruppierung der Verlassenen gegründet wurde, entdeckten die Kreuzzügler nicht potentielle Verbündete in den freien Untoten, sondern kämpften auch gegen diese. Mit dem Scharlachrotem Kloster vor der Hauptstadt hatten die Scharlachroten eine Basis direkt vor den Mauern der Feinde. Auch die Geißel sah es auf das Kloster ab und führte einige Offensiven unter dem Totenbeschwörer Diodor dem Verdammten. Die ersten beiden gewannen die Geißelstreitkräfte, die letzte jedoch gewannen die Scharlachroten und sicherten sich so ihre Position. Viele verstorbene Helden, wie der während der bekannten Sommeroffensive verstorbenen Ferren Marcus, zeugen von den heftigen Gefechten, die zu jener Zeit herrschten. Durch die epischen Schlachten, die Mograine in den östlichen Pestländern gewann, machte sich der Aschenbringer einen Namen als jener, der endlich die Untoten aus Lordearon vertreiben würde. Der Erfolg zog die Eifersucht jener auf sich, die Mograine nahe standen. Renault Mograine, der Sohn des Aschenbringers, war es leid, im Schatten seines Vaters zu stehen und Eifersucht erfüllte ihn. Währenddessen lauerte der Schreckenslord Balnazzar, der von den Verlassenen für Tod gehalten wurde, dem Großkreuzzügler Saidan Dathoran auf. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gelang es Balnazzar, in den Körper des Paladins zu fahren und diesen zu besetzen. Im Körper des hochrangigen Veteranen erlang der Nathrezim so ein wenig Macht über den Kreuzzug. Durch den Tod von Hochgeneral Abbendis während einer Schlacht und die Nachfolge von dessen Tochter war der Kreuzzug im Wandel. Dies erkannte der gerissene Dämon und nutzte seine Position dazu aus, Verrat unter die Scharlachroten zu streuen. Balnazzar traf den Erzlich Kel'Thuzad in seiner Zitadelle von Naxxramas und ging einen Pakt mit ihm ein. Der Schreckenslord versprach dem Lich Alexandros Mograine in eine Falle zu locken und damit die mächtigste Waffe des Kreuzzuges zu vernichten, damit er hingegen von der Geißel verschont bliebe. Balnazzar erkannte bald schon die Eifersucht Renaults und wandte sich an diesen. Als Saidan Dathoran nutzte er das Vertrauen des Jüngeren aus, um seine Eifersucht und seinen Neid zu schüren. Der dunkle Einfluss Balnazzars trieb ihn dazu, mit den Untoten zu kooperieren. Unter dem Grund, die Geißel würde einige Zivilisten vor Stratholme angreifen, lockte Renault Mograine seinen Vater und dessen engsten Vertrauen, den Hochinquisitor Fairbanks aus der Stadt in den Pestwald. Dort fanden sich der Aschenbringer und seine Begleiter von vielen Hundert Untoten umzingelt. Welle nach Welle wehrten sich Alexandros Mograine und Fairbanks gegen die Untoten, doch es dauerte nicht Lange, bis Fairbanks schwer verwundet zu Boden ging und unter einem Haufen von Leichen begraben wurde. Nun konzentrierten sich die Untoten auf den Aschenbringer und sendeten Welle nach Welle, die alle jedoch von dem Scharlachroten Hochlord vernichtet wurden. Als die letzten Untoten reglos am Boden lagen, suchte Mograine nach seinem Sohn und Fairbanks. Während er unter den Kadavern wühlte, schlich sich der unversehrte Renault an ihn heran, nahm den Aschenbringer und durchstach mit der legendären Waffe die Brust seines Vaters. Mit dem Tod des Hochlords verlor der Kristall des Schwertes seine heilige Kraft und verwandelte sich wieder in sein Gegenstück, einen dunklen Kristall voller Schattenenergie. Renault ließ das Schwert fallen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Westen. Fairbanks konnte sich zwar unter den Leichenhaufen nicht bewegen, sah aber den Verrat des Sohnes und den Mord an seinem besten Freund. Nachdem sich der scharlachrote Hochinquisitor aus den Leichenbergen befreien konnte, waren bereits viele Stunden vergangen. Fairbanks wusste, dass Renault Mograine zum Kloster aufgebrochen ist und folgte ihm dorthin. Als er das Kloster nach einigen Tagen erreichte, sah er die Beförderung des jungen Mograines zum Kommandanten und traute seinen Augen nicht. Fairbanks erzählte den Scharlachroten von Renaults Verrat und den wahren Tod des Aschenbringers. Es gab wenige Scharlachrote, die ihm glaubten und Renaults Anhänger richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Fairbanks. Eines Nachts schlichen sich einige Soldaten in die Kammer des Hochinquisitors und ermordeten ihn im Schlaf. Seinen Leichnam schloss man in einer versteckten Kammer innerhalb der Kathedrale des Klosters ein. Fairbanks jedoch hat sich während seiner Gefangenschaft unter den Leichenhaufen vor Stratholme mit der Seuche infiziert und wachte in der Kammer gefangen als Untoter wieder auf. Nach dem mysteriösen Verschwinden des Hochinquisitors verließen einige Mitglieder den Kreuzzug und gründeten die Organisationen der Argentumerdämmerung und der Bruderschaft des Lichts. An Fairbanks Stelle trat Renault Mograines Jugendfreundin Sally Weißsträhne und gemeinsam führten sie die Streitkräfte der Scharlachroten in Tirisfal. Der Kreuzzug in der Gegenwart Nachdem es nun an allen Fronten ein wenig ruhiger geworden ist, konnten sich die Scharlachroten an der systematischen Reinigung der Höfe und Dörfer in Lordearon versuchen. Nach einigen erfolgreichen Schlachten gelang es dem Kreuzzug, sowohl in Tirisfal, als auch im Westen der Pestländer, einige lose Basen zu festigen. Es mangelte jedoch an Soldaten, obwohl so gut, wie alle überlebenden Bewohner Lordearons dem Kreuzzug angeschlosen haben. Der Kreuzzug war während des dritten Krieges und der Nachkriegszeit lediglich in Lordearon beschäftigt, folgte jedoch auch den Bewegungen der restlichen Allianznationen. Es wurden zwei Priester zu Botschaftern ernannt und als Vertreter des Kreuzzuges zu den Allianznationen gesandt. Bruder Crowley ging nach Sturmwind, wo er neue Soldaten für den Kampf im Norden anheuern sollte. Die Kirche des Lichts ist sich bewusst, dass die Scharlachroten als Mitglied der Allianz ein Recht hatten, in der Stadt zu werben, waren jedoch nicht ganz mit den radikalen Methoden des Kreuzzuges einverstanden. Aus diesem Grund gestattenen sie Crowley lediglich eine Kammer in den Katakomben der Kathedrale in Sturmwind. Bruder Anton hingegen reiste nach Kalimdor. Dort versuchte er, neue Soldaten zu finden, indem er sie in Desolace prüfte. Sollten die menschliche oder zwergischen Abenteurer die Prüfung des Priesters bestehen und lebend aus einem Tal voller Untoter zurückkehren, seien sie qualifiziert genug, um dem Kreuzzug zu dienen. Mit seiner Empfehlung schickte er dann Abenteurer nach Lordearon. In Lordearon hingegen war die Führung des Kreuzzuges dreigeteilt. Die Hochgeneralin Abbendis führte die militärischen Bewegungen der Kreuzzügler in den Pestländern, während Isillien und seine Inquisition für Verhöre von gefangenen Verlassenen und Geißelmitgliedern verantwortlich war. Alle Befehlte kamen jedoch direkt von Balnazzar, der als Großkreuzzügler Dathoran die Armeen der Scharlachroten so steuerte, dass es zu einem stabilen Patt zwischen Geißel und Kreuzzug kam. An einigen Orten verloren sie Boden, den sie andernorts wett machten. Mit den Methoden Dathorans immer unzufriedener werdend, beschloss Abbendis unabhängier zu handeln. Sie erlang mehr Kontrolle über die Pestländer und festigte einige Dörfer und Lager. Sie entsandte sogar auf Bitten der Argentumerdämmerung einige Botschafter und Vertreter des Kreuzzuges unter Kommandantin Marjhan zur Kapelle des Lichtes, um über einen gemeinsamen Angriff auf die Nekropole Naxxramas zu verhandeln. In Herdweiler, der zweitgrößten Bastion des Kreuzzuges drangen einige Mitglieder der Allianz und Horde im Auftrag vom verbannten Paladin Tirion Fordring zu dessen Sohn, dem neuen Hochlord des Kreuzzuges Taelan Fordring vor und brachten diesen dazu, den Kreuzzug zu verlassen. Taelan sollte sich vor der Stadt mit seinem Vater treffen und stellte sich so gegen den Kreuzzug, der Tirion Fordring seiner Taten im zweiten Krieg wegen zum Hochverräter an der Allianz erklärte. Taelan und seine Begleiter kämpften sich aus der Stadt und wurden vor den Stadttoren von Großinquisitor Isillien aufgehalten. Dieser warf Taelan ebenfalls Hochverrat vor und tötete diesen nach einem kurzen Kampf. Nach Taelans Ableben widmete sich der Inquisitor den Abenteurern, wurde jedoch vom eintreffenden Tirion Fordring aufgehalten. Gemeinsam mit seinen Leibwächtern griff Isillien Fordring an und verlor den Kampf eindeutig. Tirion Fordring rächte so seinen Sohn und sorgte für das Ableben zweier wichtiger Mitglieder des Kreuzzuges. Ohne Hochlord und Großinqusitor in Herdweiler übernahm Hochkommandant Galvar Pureblood das Kommando über die Streitkträfte des Kreuzzuges im Westen der Pestländer und verstärkte die Stadt. Zur gleichen Zeit begann Abbendis einige Träume und Stimmen, die sie während des Schlafes hörte, als Vision zu deuten. Sie beschloss, eine zweite scharlachrote Flotte zu bauen und mit einer ausgewählten Elitearmee nach Nordend aufzubrechen. Der Werdegang des Kreuzzuges Folgende Ereignisse sind erst ab Wrath of the lich king geltend. Es gelang letztendlich, die Nekropole von Naxxramas zu stürmen und Kel'Thuzad zu besiegen. Dabei stellten die Angreifer fest, dass Alexandros Mograine als Untoter wieder auferstanden ist und nun als Anführer der Todesritter unter Kel'Thuzad diente. Viele Leben kostete der Kampf gegen den ehemaligen Hochlord, der noch immer den Aschenbringer trug, jedoch eine korrumpierte, verfluchte Version der Waffe. Es gelang schließlich, Mograine endgültig zu erlösen und die anderen Todesritter zu vertreiben. Kel'Thuzads Wächter wurden nach und nach besiegt und schließlich konnte auch der Erzlich besiegt werden. Sein Phylikarium wurde an die Bruderschaft des Lichts gegeben, ihrem Hohepriester Vater Inigo Montoy. Die Delegation der Scharlachroten zog sich aus der Kapelle zurück und ging wieder nach Tyrs Hand. Die Flotte der Kreuzzügler war nun fast fertig und Abbendis beschloss, ihre Truppen noch ein wenig zu verstärken. Tausende Soldaten, die aus Herdweiler, Tirisfal und den umliegenden Basen und Dörfern nach Tyrs Hand marschierten, zogen die Aufmerksamkeit der Geißel wieder auf den Kreuzzug. Der Lichkönig entsandte die Elite der Todesritter unter dem Kommando von Darion Mograine, dem ersten Sohn von Alexandros und neuem Anführer der Todesritter, nach Tyrs Hand. Mit ihrer Nekropole Acherus belagerten die Todesritter die Stadt und konnten so einige Schiffe zerstören, die noch nicht aufbruchbereit waren. Der Übermacht der Geißel bewusst, beschloss Abbendis, früher aufzubrechen und evakuierte die Hafenstadt und die umliegenden Dörfer. Es war zwar noch weitere Verstärkung aus Herdweiler unterwegs, doch konnte sie nicht mehr so lange die Position halten. Hochgeneralin Abbendis und ihr Führerstab überließen die Verteidigung der Stadt den restlichen Soldaten unter Kreuzzüglerlord Valdelmar und legten ab. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Darion Mograines Todesritter die Stadt von Tyrs Hand zerstörten und sich dann der Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichtes widmeten. So fiel Tyrs Hand letztendlich in die Hände der Geißel. Ohne ihre Hauptstadt wird es dem Kreuzzug in Lordearon schwer fallen, sich zu erholen, weshalb viele glauben, dass das Ende der Scharlachroten gekommen ist. Die Überlebenden unter Hochgeneralin Abbendis erreichten schließlich Nordend und bauten dort auf den kalten Ebenen eine neue Stadt namens Neu-Herdweiler auf, die ihnen als Festung für ihren Feldzug gegen die Untoten diente. Die Eliteeinheit des Kreuzzuges nannte sich fortan Scharlachroter Sturm. Eines Tages betrat der für Tod gehaltene Barean Westwind die Stadt und schloss sich dem Sturm an, als sekundärer Anführer neben Hochgeneralin Abbendis. Unter dem Vorwand, er habe eine besondere Vision durch das Licht erhalten, die besagt, dass der Kreuzzug andere Wege einschlagen müsste, manipulierte der Großadmiral die Mitglieder und Soldaten, indem er sie mit einem besonderen Segen segnete. In Wahrheit allerdings befand sich der Schreckenslord Mal'ganis im Körper des Admirals und manipulierte den Kreuzzug, ohne dass dieser es wahrnimmt. Lediglich Generalin Abbendis und Kommandant Jordan misstrauten dem Helden des Kreuzzuges und beobachteten ihn. Aufbau und Organisation thumb|264px|Ein Verhör eines scharlachroten Inquisitors Mitglieder Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug wurde während des dritten Krieges als Splittergruppe der Silberhand gegründet, ist also wie dieser offen gegenüber Menschen, Hochelfen und Zwergen. Die Voraussetzung für eine Mitgliederschaft ist ein fester, unerschütterlicher Glaube an das Licht und der Wille, die Geißel aus Lordearon zu vertreiben. Seitdem Großinquisitor Isillien seinen Pagen tötete, da dieser laut Aussage des Mannes ein als Mensch getarnter Untoter gewesen sei, der den Auftrag hatte, ihn zu töten, gehen die Scharlachroten davon aus, dass es Nekromanten möglich ist, Untote so zu verzaubern, dass sie das Aussehen von Menschen übernehmen können. Es besteht ebenfalls die Möglichkeit für erst kürzlich wieder auferstandende Untote, noch menschlich auszusehen und noch nicht der Leichenfäule anhand gefallen zu sein. So begann der Kreuzzug, radikalere Methoden einzusetzen, um eine Ausbreitung der Seuche innerhalb des Kreuzzuges zu vermeiden. Soldaten und Zivilisten, die sich dem Kreuzzug anschließen wollten, mussten eine Quarantäne von 30 Tagen hinter sich bringen, um in den Kreuzzug aufgenommen zu werden. Sollten die Kreuzzügler innerhalb dieser 30 Tage den Verdacht hegen, der Betroffene sei verseucht, so wird dieser sofort getötet. Ebenso werden Dörfer, die der Seuche anheim gefallen sind, komplett gesäubert und bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört. Erst einmal als Mitglied aufgenommen, müssen sich Neulinge innerhalb der Hierarchie der Scharlachroten beweisen, um Ansehen zu erlangen und später auch in den Rängen aufzusteigen. Egal, welche Profession ein Mensch, Zwerg oder Hochelf besitzt, jeder lichttreue Soldat, der nicht mit Schatten- oder Totenmagie im Bunde ist, wird aufgenommen. Die Inquisition, dem Zweig unter dem Großinquisitor und den Hochinquisitoren, ist für Informationsbeschaffung und priesterliche Unterstützung verantwortlich und gehört zum wichtigsten Zweig. Die Ritterschaft untersteht den Generälen, Kommandanten und dem Champions des Kreuzzuges. Die Paladine stellen den zweitwichtigsten Zweig nach der Inquisition und sind die stärkste Waffe des Kreuzzuges. Obgleich es nicht den Traditionen der Silberhand treu ist, gibt es einen Militärzweig für die scharlachrote Magierschaft und einige verschiedene Jägerkorps. Zu letzterem gehören auch Späher, Spione und Assasinen. Politische Stellung des Kreuzzuges Die scharlachroten Kreuzzügler sehen sich als offizielles Mitglied der Allianz, als Reste des einstigen Reiches von Lordearon. Da Lordearon und seine Bewohner niemals offziell aus der Allianz ausgetreten sind, gilt ihre Mitgliedschaft sehr wohl. Ihre Methoden werden von Herrschenden und Menschen, die in den unverseuchten Gebieten des nördlichen Kontinents leben, kritisiert, doch da der Erfolg des Kreuzzuges unabstreitbar ist, wird darüber hinweggesehen. Selbst die Kirche des Lichts toleriert die Handlungen der Kreuzzügler, obwohl sie es niemals offen nach aussen zugeben. Aus diesem Grund überließen die dem scharlachroten Botschafter Bruder Crowley nur eine kleine, versteckte Kammer. Der Kreuzzug wird unter den Bewohnern der südlichen Kontinente meist noch als Nachfolger des Ordens der Silberhand gehandhabt und erfreut sich aus diesem Grund noch des weiteren Zuwachses aus Khaz Modan oder Sturmwind. Der Kreuzzug ist sehr rassistisch eingestellt, weshalb der Großteil der Mitglieder Menschen sind und Zwerge und Hochelfen einen relativ geringen Teil des Kreuzzuges ausmachen. Sie misstrauen allem, was sie nicht kennen und sehen in der neuen Horde noch den alten Feind aus dem zweiten Krieg. Diplomatische Möglichkeiten, die zu einer eventuellen Einigung mit der Horde führen könnten, wurden durch den Bund, den die Horde mit den Verlassenen eingigen zunichte gemacht. Der Kreuzzug unterscheidet nicht zwischen den Untoten und interessiert sich nicht dafür, ob es sich um Verlassene oder Geißel handelt. Die Horde wird also in diesen Krieg zwischen den Verlassenen und dem Kreuzzug gerissen und muss so erneut gegen Allianzmitglieder kämpfen. Erwähnenswerte Personen Primäre Anführer *Großkreuzzügler Saidan Dathoran ** Scharlachrotes Orakel Demetria *Hochlord Alexandros Mograine (verstorben) *Großinquisitor Isillien (verstorben) ** Hochlord Taelan Fordring (verstorben) * Hochgeneral Abbendis (verstorben) *Hochgeneralin Abbendis ** Kreuzzüglerlord Valdelmar Sekundäre Anführer *Großadmiral Barean Westwind (verschollen) *Captain General Orman von Stromgarde (verschollen) *Hochkommandant Galvar Pureblood Inquisition *Hochinquisitor Fairbanks (verstorben) *Hochabt Ferren Marcus (verstorben) *Hochabt Landgren *Hochinquisitorin Sally Weißsträhne *Bischof Street Ritter und Paladine *Lordpaladin Harthal Truesight (verschollen) *Kommandant Renault Mograine (verstorben) *Kommandantin Marjham *Kommandant Jordan **Kapitän Shely **Meisterkanonier Zierhut *Kommandant Malor **Meisterkanonier Willey *Hochprotektor Lorik *Hochprotektor Tarsen *Scharlachroter Champion Herod **Captain Vachon **Captain Perrine **Captain Melrache **Leutnant Sanders *Dorgar Stonebrow, Lord der roten Höhlen (verstorben) *Valea Twinblades (verschollen) *Verteidigerin Holia Sunshield (verstorben) Assassinen, Ranger und Hundemeister *Ranger Captain Fellari Swiftarrow (verschollen) *Chefassassine Invar One-Arm (verschollen) *Chefassasine Yana Bloodspear (veschollen) *Rohan der Assassine *Hundemeister Loksey *Jäger Leopold *Jägerin Radley Magierschaft *Hochhexer Arellas Fireleaf (verschollen) *Arkanist Doan *Mataus, der Zornwurfer Andere *Verhörmeister Vishas *Foltermeister LeCraft *Großknecht Jerris *Großknecht Marcrid *Großknecht Kaleiki *Archivar Galford